In the Middle of Nowhere
by crtjester
Summary: Oneshot, C&J are brought together by a lifechanging event. FINISHED


DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I am responsible for this storyline only.

* * *

In the Middle of Nowhere

Queen Clarisse Renaldi dug her fingers in the leather seat she sat on. She tried to focus on the raindrops as they hit the glass window, heavy raindrops that made more than just a pitter-patter on the royal limo.

"Joseph," Clarisse calmly called her bodyguard, and driver for the day, "Joseph I think I should have taken the flight home yesterday with Rupert." She leaned her head back, trying to rest for a minute.

Joseph tried to focus on his driving, the weather getting worse by the minute, and his field of vision very limited. He had heard her words, but wasn't sure whether or not to speak, afraid he would really say what was on his mind. He had tried to convince her to return yesterday. He had informed her and his King of the forecast for today. Yet being the stubborn Queen she was, she had managed to have her way, and spent the entire previous afternoon in France doing nothing but shopping.

He had watched the merchandise come and go, being brought to her in her hotel suite. She sat, sipping her tea, picking out the most gorgeous and most expensive items, for only the best would go back to Genovia with her.

It had been a long ride so far, and they still had another 5 hours before they would reach the palace. Joseph didn't mind the drive, he loved to drive, but the weather was making a mess of the scenery before and around them, to say the least.

"I'll get you back safely, Your Majesty. It may take a little longer.." Joseph trailed off, carefully choosing his words. He glanced in the rear-view mirror for a moment, and caught the angry expression she wore.

"Clarisse, Joseph, I'm Clarisse. There is absolutely no one here but you and I." Clarisse spit out the words, not able to hold back her feelings any more. "I have no doubt that you will get me back, Joseph. If I did not trust you, you would not be driving me, nor would you be my bodyguard. Hell, you would not be employed at the palace." Her words were stern, and rather loud, and Joseph swallowed them up whole, still trying to keep his mind on the road before them.

The rain fell even heavier, looking as if it were coming straight for them. The wiper blades could no longer keep up with it, and Joseph could barely make out the road before them. The whole view became a clouded grey, no matter which way he strained his eyes. Pumping the brakes, Joseph slowed the car down to a safe crawl, and prayed it would soon let up.

Remembering the last road signs, Joseph knew there was nothing up ahead for another hour; nothing but farm country and back roads. There may be a small inn ahead someplace, but he could not remember the last time he had been through here. He beat on the steering wheel, as if it would help the situation. Sighing, he remembered his passenger, and chose the words to break the news to her as easily as possible.

"Clarisse, I can barely see the road ahead. We're going to have to pull over until the rain lets up." He could tell by her moans that she was temperamental now, and he dreaded the reply that would surely follow.

Giving in to the rainstorm, Joseph pulled the massive vehicle over, hoping he would not get it stuck for he could not see where or in what he was pulling over on. He shifted in park, and turned off the ignition key, thinking to himself that he was thankful it was Spring and the temperature very mild. Things could always be worse than they were.

"I'm sorry Clarisse, we'll have to wait here until the rain slacks," he announced again, wondering why she had not replied the first time. Remembering her temperament, he opted it to be a good sign. He put his arm over the back of the seat, and turned to face her. He had to face her, it was his job. Even if it wasn't, he loved to look at her anyway. He swallowed his feelings, feelings he had hid for so long now, and looked to her.

"We can't stay here!" Clarisse cried to him. "Joseph, we can't!" Clarisse tensed, dug her nails in the seat, and breathed heavily.

"Clarisse? OH NO, Clarisse, NO, you can't, NOT HERE!" Joseph's wide eyes said even more than his mouth. He threw off his hat, slipped out from under the wheel, and climbed over the front seat to the back. "Clarisse?" Joseph kneeled in front of her, praying for an answer to present itself.

With her breathing returning to normal, Clarisse pulled herself up to sit as best as she could. She looked to Joseph, showing him her tear stained cheeks. For the first time in her life, Clarisse did not have an answer. This time, she looked to him, who might as well have been the only person on the earth then. Joseph would have been the only man she trusted if there had been millions.

"I can't drive, Clarisse, I can't see anymore. I know we're out in the middle of nowhere..." Joseph looked around, not knowing what he was looking for. He took a minute to think.

Folding down the middle of the back seat, he opened the access to the trunk. He knew what should be in there, what it all was for, and how to use it, but now he wondered if it carried anything they could use at all. Hearing her moan again, he pulled out two blankets and a couple of pillows. Throwing them to the side, he reached back in and pulled out the first aid kit, a large black duffel, stuffed with a little of everything. Satisfied it was all they could use, he locked the access back, and replaced the seat.

"Clarisse, listen to me," Joseph began. "I am not trained to do this, but I've seen it done. I can't promise anything, but I am here, and I'll do my best. You have to help me." He laid out a blanket and the pillows on the seat for her. "Here, you need to lie down."

Clarisse nodded to him, still in some pain. She took his hand, and moved to the middle of the seat, letting Joseph help her lay. "I've done this before," she smiled to him, trying to make light of the situation.

"I know." Joseph smiled at her, watching her rub her extended belly. "How far along do you think you are?"

"Oh, far enough to know that this child is going to be born in the back of a limo." Clarisse strained out the last few words before her breathing became labored again. Joseph took her hand this time, and eyed the second hand of his watch.

She squeezed his hand with a mighty force that Joseph knew could tear through the thickest steel. He tried his best to hold in the pain she transferred to him, knowing however painful it was, she was in much more. He used his other hand, helping her to raise her head as the pain wreaked havoc on her body.

He watched her bare it, and it was then that he knew for sure he loved this woman. Joseph had always put off his feelings for her, pinning them down to her being his Queen, or just another beautiful woman. He was wrong. She was neither. Clarisse Renaldi was much more to him than that. He knew for sure now.

"Joseph." Her voice broke his train of thought. "Joseph, soon.." He glanced at his watch, figuring the contraction lasted for almost a minute.

"Let me see how far apart they are."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW FAR APART THEY ARE!" Her yelling could have been heard easily over the storm to anyone in the vicinity.

"It's okay, Clarisse, let it out." Joseph tried to encourage her, still holding on to her hand.

The rain plummeted from the sky like never before, making its own music as it hit the metal of the car. It covered her screams, her moans and groans, and even her sighs of exasperation. Joseph kneeled beside her on the floor, holding her hand, pushing her onward at a time when she could have just as easily given up. That's what she felt like.

Clarisse gripped his hand, surprised to find it still with her each time she needed it. It was comforting to have him there, although she wasn't ready to admit it aloud. She remembered well the day Pierre was born, the coldness in the room, the professionals going about their duties, the aire of formality that came with giving birth to a Renaldi. It had been a nightmare, not so much the pain, but more of the coldness they showered her with.

Joseph was warm, and Clarisse felt so much at ease with him here, even though she was in labor. Rupert had never given her anything like that before. He wasn't even in the same room when Pierre had come into this world. Even though she ached to be in her bed now, surrounded by doctors, nurses, and maids that knew what to do in any situation, Clarisse felt that being here with Joseph also had its advantages. Feeling the pain swelling again throughout her back and lower stomach, Clarisse gripped his hand and prepared for the pain to escalate.

"Less than a minute, Clarisse." Joseph announced as she laid her head back down on the pillow for a minutes rest. The pain wasn't going away at all now, and Clarisse knew the baby had dropped and was pushing against her spine.

"Jo-Joseph," she whispered to him. "You have to get me ready." She nodded to him, pulling at her dress.

Joseph froze for a second, unsure if he could do this. Swallowing his doubts, he committed himself to helping her, and to be a man she needed now. None of this was to be easy, not even for him.

Taking a deep breath, Joseph helped her pull up her dress, thankful it was easily managed. He swallowed again, taking the silky material from her hand, and slid down the rest from her bottom. He tried not to stare, and went about this the best he could. He covered her in the other blanket, thinking to himself of how beautiful she was, even so very pregnant. Knowing he had blushed, he tried to hide his face from her.

Moving back beside her, he again took her hand. Clarisse smiled at him, a soft "thank you" coming from her lips. He melted at her smile, and smiled back at her. For a moment their eyes locked, and they both knew of a greater love.

"Oww," Clarisse let out a groan with the next waves of pain. Indeed they were getting stronger. She was now breaking out in a sweat, with droplets running down her face and neck. It scared Joseph, like he had never been scared before.

"I'll be okay," she told him, somehow knowing his thoughts. "Women have been doing this for centuries." Still that did not ease his mind. She wasn't due for another month, and two lives were depending on him.

Time moved forward slowly as the rain fell and the wind blew. The sky ceased to calm, as did his Queen. Joseph kneeled beside her, still holding her hand, still whispering the occasional "You can" to her. He fed her chipped ice when she would calm. He wiped the sweat from her brow. He done everything he possibly could to keep her spirits up.

Looking at his watch once more, he counted the hours. "It's been over three hours now, Clarisse. When we don't arrive on time, they'll send out security," Joseph reassured her, knowing there was much more to it. King Rupert would send out the Genovian Army.

"Joseph, talk to me"

"I am."  
"No, tell me something..take my mind off this..." She could now hardly breath normal anymore, nor would her hand let go of him. "My water just broke. Soon, soon I hope," she looked to him.

"I was born in a boat," Joseph admitted. Clarisse looked to him, quite unbelieving. "It's true. My mother will most certainly verify it. My parents were on vacation, they took out a boat. Not much to say, just that I was quite early myself. I like to tease my mother, I tell her I wanted to surprise her. I didn't turn out too bad, or so she tells me." Joseph noticed she had calmed a little, listening to his voice, his tale. He kept on, telling her anything and everything that popped into his head. He liked knowing he was helping her to relax. It helped him to relax.

It had been over four hours now, Joseph noticed, and the rain had let up, but not quite stopped by no means. The wind had blew leaves on the glass, sticking them like glue to the wet surfaces. Stray twigs had accumulated on the hood. Joseph could partly see the road now, and the muddy field he had so surly got them stuck in. It mattered not now, for he did not foresee driving out of it. She was surely to give birth soon, and help would come along, it was only a matter of time now for both.

Reaching over the front seat, he picked up his jacket, knowing she'd need it. The blanket she lay on was wet, and needed to be removed. He could not have her stay on it no longer.

She put up a mean fight as Joseph moved her, replacing the wet blanket with the dry one, and covering her with his jacket. She was hot and sweaty under the blanket anyway, and it would just get in the way of the birth.

He needed to see what was going on. Not that he knew much about it, but he needed to know if he could see the child's head. "Clarisse," he said softly, "I need to take a look. Is that okay with you?" Opening her eyes, she nodded to him, not caring what anyone did to her now. Joseph lifted his jacket slowly, and tenderly rubbed her thighs while spreading them apart further.

"Clarisse, I can see the crown of the baby's head. Black hair, your baby has black hair for a Renaldi crown." Joseph smiled to her, and watched as she lit up with excitement. It was the encouragement she so needed now. Soon, so very soon it would be all over.

Joseph watched as Clarisse went through another breathtaking contraction. He witnessed the slight movement of the baby outward, and then in again when it was all over, the crown showing a little more than before. He watched a stream of blood trickle, and knew he would have to help her to keep her from tearing too badly.

Stripping off his other button-up shirt, and then his inner one, Joseph tried to put his mind on the job before him. He laid his good shirt over the back of the seat, and took his black undershirt to use as he needed. He opened the first aid kit, digging around for anything he could use. Scissors, suture kit, gauze, betadine, and pain killers. He'd need some after this.

Clarisse watched him, not believing how he was taking charge. If she had not known differently, she would have said he had done it before. It eased her mind a little, making way for the strength she still needed to get through this.

"Clarisse, how are you?" Joseph knew it was a stupid question, but he knew she needed to hear him, hear his voice speaking softly to her.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'm okay, thirsty.." Joseph reached over, digging in the cup for the last of the ice chips.

"This is all the ice we have. There's plenty of water...," he explained. She nodded, opening her mouth to his hand.

Cleaning his hands the best he could, Joseph knelt beside her, talking to her, telling her everything he was doing.

"Clarisse, this baby is almost here. I'm using the betadine to clean you..," he trailed off, soothing her with the cool liquid. She opened to him, trusting him fully, and more than ready to have this baby. "I'm using my tee-shirt to apply a little pressure, hopefully so you won't tear, or at least not too badly."

He felt her tense, and really come alive again. He pressed gently under the crowning, and touched the baby's head with the other hand, supporting it as it emerged. "Push, Clarisse, push," Joseph urged her on, knowing she was exhausted.

"Again, Clarisse, once more..." Joseph watched, amazed as a tiny face appeared before him. "The baby's head is out Clarisse. Come on, don't give up now." Joseph pushed her on, urging her to push herself.

The pain was way past bearable now, and Clarisse had heard Joseph's words. She knew the head was out, but it had taken all her strength to do that much. She closed her eyes, willing herself to listen to Joseph, to draw on his strength to keep going.

It had not lasted as long this time as it had with Pierre. For that she was grateful. She knew she had been stronger the first time, she could feel that now. Her body was weaker, much weaker than before. She looked to Joseph, thankfully praying he was here. If something were to happen...well she couldn't let herself think that way.

Clarisse buried her nails in the leather, tearing it to shreds easily. Pulling herself up, she could see the head, see Joseph supporting it, helping the shoulders to turn. The pain spiraled again, and Clarisse watched as Joseph guided out the tiny human being.

Using his tee, Joseph rubbed the baby briskly, cleaning off the mucus, blood, and the bluish-white covering that protected it's skin, and nudged the baby to breath. Almost laughing, Joseph noticed the extra parts, and could not fathom that he had not noticed until now. "It's a boy! Clarisse, you have another baby boy!"

With his words, the infant wailed. Clarisse heard his cry, and breathed deeply in relief. It was all but over. She heard her son cry, and Joseph was laughing. She rested her head on the pillows, so tired and yet so energized from the moment. Another boy. She had another baby boy.

Working quickly, Joseph used the suture kit to tie off the umbilical cord. Strange job, he thought, being a doctor. He had never trained for so long, and yet look what he had just done, and was doing. He cut smoothly through the tough tissue between the ties he had placed, and separated mother and son.

"He looks wonderful, Clarisse," Joseph spoke to her as he looked over the infant once more. "Ten fingers, ten toes..and a little boyish charm," he added, making Clarisse smile. Lifting the infant, he wrapped him in his best black dress shirt, and handed him to his mother.

Clarisse gladly accepted the bundle, looking at her son for the first time. He was nothing short of perfect in her eyes. He did have black hair, beautiful brown eyes, ...just like his father, she thought.

"Phillipe," Clarisse announced. Joseph looked to her and nodded.

"Very appropriate. I like it."

"I'm sure Rupert will add to that...," she added. "Oh Joseph, when will they get here?" Joseph looked to his watch. It had been five hours, so they were out searching, he was sure of that.

"Don't worry, soon. Besides, look outside..."

Clarisse gazed out the window, noticing the rain had stopped, and the wind calmed. The sun was beginning to peak through and glare off the windows.

"Oh, my."

"Yes. Someone will be along any minute, I'm sure. This road is a major highway. We better get you cleaned up."

Clarisse held the tiny bundle while Joseph finished what he had started. The afterbirth soon came, and was easily discarded in his old tee. He opened package upon package of gauze and used it to clean her, along with water and what disinfecting wipes he could find. He knew she still hurt, and would be sore for some time, and wished he could do more for her.

Helping her to move, Joseph removed the blanket from underneath her. "Here, sit on one of these pillows, if you want to sit, you don't have to."

"I'd like to try, a little, maybe lean back on the door?"

Joseph arranged a pillow for her to sit on and one to lean on, and helped her into position carefully. It was a delicate process with a little one in hand also. "How does that feel?" Joseph questioned her.

"It's better, not good, but better. Thank you Joseph."

"You needed to move a bit."

"No, I mean, well I mean thank you, for helping me. You did more than help. Joseph, I don't know if I could have done this alone." She reached for his hand, and he took it, placing a soft kiss to the outside. "Please don't say it was your duty."

"It was, but Clarisse, I wanted to." She held onto his hand for several more minutes before Joseph spoke.

"How about some water?"

"I'd love some." He poured her a cup, and handed it to her.

"It's not what you call cold," he added.

"It'll do fine." She drank it down, and offered it to him for more.

Sitting across from her, Joseph rested, still amazed at the miracle he had just witnessed. It would be etched in his mind forever, that he knew. He watched Clarisse, who glowed, with her new son. He was proud, not just of himself, but of her.

He watched the infant latch onto her nipple, as if it had been doing that for years. Clarisse stroked his cheek as he nursed, studying every inch of him. Joseph couldn't help but to stare. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

"Joseph?" Clarisse whispered across to him. "Joseph, look." She pointed out the window. Joseph got up, moving to the opposite door and opened it. The calvary had arrived. By Joseph's watch, they were just about six hours too late. He wasn't sorry though, not at all. Those six hours here, in the middle of nowhere with Clarisse, were every bit as life-changing for him as they were for her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Joseph, one day, I'm going to show you my gratitude. I don't know when, but I promise you, I will." Her words were soft and slow, for she was tired, but Joseph knew she meant them wholeheartedly.

* * *

One-shot- hope you liked. This was originally written for queenschamber, and is dedicated to all my friends there.

-Laura


End file.
